Unlikely followers
by Onmoraki
Summary: This is a dark world, I can see that, even if you can't. When I tell you about it, you say; "what you see isn't real." " You're sick." This is a story about 7 people who are all scarred and damaged. Not really knowing each other, the people will be connected and help each other from their pasts. WARNING INSIDE! WILL BE RATED M BY NEXT CHAPTER! MOSTLIKELY AKAKURO


**Hello I'm back. Some of you may know, I've been gone for a little while. That's because my computer crashed, and the battery got lit in smoke. Yet here I am, typing on my broken computer a story for you.**

 **In this specific story, I'm gonna let my dark side come out and write my inner most, sadistic bastard thoughts. So this isn't a heart-warming, lovely fluffy fan fiction you see every day on this site. No.  
This is going to be something utterly different.  
My goal is to make you feel sad, and maybe a bit ill after you've read the chapter. **

**((And mind you I do not own knb, the cover, nor the characters, maybe some minor oc. BUT I OWN THIS PLOT**

 **I will NOT be reminding you that I don't own this story in the following chapters.))  
**

 **Are you up for the ride?**

 **WARNING: THE PROLOGUE IS T, YET IT MIGHT BE A BIT GRUESOME.  
WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS RELEASED THIS STORY WILL BE RATED M.**

 **THIS STORY HOLDS MATURE CONTINENT, INCEST, PSYCHOLOGICAL HORROR, ABUSE, DRUGS  
CONFUSION AND MIND TWISTING EVENTS. **

**You still up for it?**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

.oOo.

 _May your inner sinner be fed.  
I welcome you to the dark._

 _.: Unlikely followers:._

 _Prologue; We all are damned_

* * *

 _This is a dark world, I can see that, even if you can't.  
When I tell you about it, you say; "what you see isn't real."  
" You're sick."  
Yes, I'm a sick man. I am damned because I see a world you can't, or won't, see.  
Because I see the skull beneath the skin._

 _But you're no better off. You're like a frog that has been caught and thrown into the pot. The water warms up, you're a bit uncomfortable, but you can take it, and you're too lazy to move anyway. Then the water starts to boil, and now you want to jump out, but it's too late. You should have felt the pain much earlier. Then you could have jumped out of the pot and saved your skin._

 _Is being alive really such a big deal? I'm not sure. What's the point of living like a contented pig, without a scrap of dignity? In one sense, someone who dares not to live is more deserving of our respects.  
So I'll risk pissing you off, show you what really life is. Take a good look.  
I know you really want to, even though you find it offensive. I know you have been longing to be outraged, to suffer. We are all secret masochists. Take a toothache; we know that if we touch the rotten tooth it will hurt more, yet just to make sure. We need to be sure, even if it makes the pain worse.  
In fact, when the pain reaches a peak, it seems to lessen.  
There is a light even in the darkest of places. _

[The book of sins by Chen Xiwo]

.oOo.

There once was a girl, who fell in love. She had teal haired locks, and ocean blue eyes.  
A smile to break a thousand hearts, and a heart filled with so much courage it could face an army of armed men.  
Like an apple she was, so appealing, such a beauty, yet rotten inside. Hidden lies and scars, not told to anyone near and dear.  
Keeping secrets from her boyfriend, whom she told everything to.

Poor girl was born with both gender hormones, so she had no real gender.  
Refusing to eat hormones from the start, and her parents refusing to accept the real her, she fell into deep darkness.  
As she noticed her body started to change, it was already too late to change fate.

Her parents forced her to move far away, so no one would know her anymore. Abused by her parents, her once beautiful smile got cracked.  
Her courage broke into an thousand pieces. And now she started to fade away.

Now looking in the mirror there wasn't a laughing girl, but an emotionless little boy.

* * *

There was once a boy. He was once perfect, red headed king, oh so flawless. People he used as chess pieces and moved them around like dolls. Yet he also had a heart, pure of gold. He fell in love with a beauty with teal haired locks, many times they spent together, and she truly gave him the feeling of being complete. But the girl run away, breaking his heart, that she once healed with a smile. Now he lives alone, in a mansion so big and lonely.  
Jack-of-all-trades some call him, some call him the Golden eye.

Many say he's ruthless, emotionless and a bastard. Yet no-one knows, he's truly a broken boy inside.

* * *

There was once a boy with glasses. He was the doctors son. Known after his well-known father and successful mother, and his grass green hair.  
He followed orders all his life, from his mother, from his father, from his future wife. The boy always stayed silent, rarely saying what he truly felt.  
Many called him lucky, many said he was a genius. Yet he never felt like that, how could you feel lucky when you had all the money, but your life is controlled and already planned for you. How could you feel like a genius when you're studying every free hour you got to impress your parents whom just turn their backs towards you.

This boy grew up to be an emotionless man. Working as his father's assistant, he found his solution.

Who knew he would be given some freedom just by locking up the medicine cabinet.

* * *

There once was a boy with golden locks and eyes. His smile was as bright as the sun, yet inside he cried.  
His father left him with his mother when he was in the age of five. He still remembers every slap and scar he received since birth.  
Who would have thought, his mother was broken. She begged him and cried for him to stay. He hated his mother, yet he could not turn away.  
His mother used him, pleased herself. The little boy confused at young age, grew up and grew used to it. He wanted away, but he didn't have the heart to leave her like his bastard of a father once did.

Who knew that this model, such a beauty and with such a warm smile, was a slave to his mother.

* * *

There once was a tanned boy, dark blue hair so fine, lazy look in his eyes.  
He grew up in a good family, his father was a priest, ramping how sinful sins corrupt human minds.  
His father would hit him, when he found hidden porn, saying he's a sinner, that he may burn in hell, and that he shall never watch these magazines again.  
The boy saw many women being mistreated by men, and he always thought, how it would be, if he was with them.

The boy grew up, he started seeing things differently, all women's tops in public just seemed to disappear. He started seeing fantasies while walking outside, seeing fully nude women walk by. He started sleeping more, hiding what his eyes fantasized. But at night, he would climb up to the rooftop and stalk a girl who lived across the street, always wanting to see more.

Who knew that the once good boy stalked girls.

* * *

There once was a boy so small and skinny. Many picked on him, telling he was ugly and boney. Yet they did not know, the boy was poor and didn't afford food every day. But when his mother died, his father came by and picked him up and moved far away.  
The boy got now food every day, he ate and ate and the taller he became. The once small boy was now a tall man.  
But once his father died, the money was soon gone, and the young man ended up on the streets.  
Begging was never his thing, but he would do anything for food.  
He was picked up by a known jack-of-all-trades.

Promised that he will be given food and shelter if he's good.

* * *

There once was a boy with gray hair. Mean and evil, he didn't simply care.  
His family were known drug dealers, and forced him to smoke in young age.  
He was known for being lazy, and just fucking around. But when a small boy, so emotionless and shy moved to the neighborhood, he seemed just fine.  
The small boy appeared to be alone, scared to go home. Always new bruises painting his white skin.  
The 'big, bad boy' approached the small boy and offered a hand. And this made the bad boy want to change. But his past was too hard to clean, and his pride was too big and hard to change.

The boy offered a smoke, and the teal one puffed it eagerly.

Who knew that someone can make such a big want to change.

* * *

There's seven sins in the world;

Lust, Pride, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Sloth and Greed.

These are things that are sinful, and will only bring pain with them.  
But the world isn't that holy now is it?

* * *

 **Well then. What did you think? Should I continue?**

 **Please, please review your opinion, it will help me get inspired, knowing that someone, somewhere is reading this. And I am open to ideas, and I just really want to know what you think of the prologue.  
The rest of the chapters will be written differently and more detailed.  
But please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **-Onmoraki.**


End file.
